


Sunshine in the Shade

by MrsFredWeasley1996



Category: SKAM (TV)
Genre: Adorable, Boyfriends, Boys In Love, Cuddling & Snuggling, Cute, Established Relationship, Fluff, Love, M/M, Nicknames, One Shot, Sleepiness, Sleepy Cuddles, Sleepy Isak, Sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-12
Updated: 2017-04-12
Packaged: 2018-10-18 04:40:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,670
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10609452
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MrsFredWeasley1996/pseuds/MrsFredWeasley1996
Summary: A fluffy cute one shot about a sleepy Isak being all in love with Even.





	

Isak stops just outside the school's doors. The sight before him, though he may never actually admit it, nearly takes his breath away. 

There in front of him is Even, sitting on the back of the bench much like the night they met at the kosegruppa meeting, with his head thrown back in full blown laughter. It's obvious from the faces of his friends he is laughing at something Magnus said. If Isak took a guess it was probably about Vilde, girls, or a combination thereof. Although truthfully what Magnus said to make Even laugh matters little in comparison to the fact that Even is laughing at all. 

He had just come off a very bad depressive episode, and Isak thought it would be a while before he would get to see Even laughing like that. The relief and happiness he has from the sight before him, the man of his dreams and his friend hanging and joking freely, makes it so he doesn't even feel jealous that Magnus is the first one to get Even to smile like that again instead of Isak himself. 

His focus is pulled away from the scene when someone accidentally bumps into him as they exit the school building. 

Isak just waves away the girl's apology, it is his fault for standing in front of the doors in the first place, before he makes his way over to where his boyfriend and friends are hanging out. 

"Halla," Isak greets them all, but he can't seem to take his eyes of the relaxed, and happy, form of his boyfriend. 

"Halla," Even seems to breath out. His eyes crinkle around the sides as he smiles that beautifully wide smile that Isak completely adores. Not that he would easily admit that out loud to just anybody. No matter how far he has come since they have started dating, admitting his feelings is still not an easy task. 

Isak breaks his gaze away from Even to look at the other boys. "What are you all laughing about over here?" 

"Vilde's mad at Magnus, and Magnus doesn't know what he's done wrong," Mahdi replies still trying to force back some chuckles. 

"I'm not sure why that's funny?" Isak really can't see the humor in that. 

"Vilde found out that Magnus has been talking about her to us," Jonas says, as if that explains everything. 

"So?" Instead it just makes Isak even more confused. 

"You know, talks about _her_ to us," Jonas adds an exaggerated eyebrow wag as he emphasizes the word her. 

It takes a moment before it finally clicks for Isak. 

" _Oh_ ," Isak turns to Magnus, "You're an idiot." 

The boys falling into another laughing fit at his words. Isak just leaves it at that because once again Even manages to capture his attention. It's so good to hear Even laugh, but Isak finds that it feels even better when he is the one to make him do it. 

"That doesn't help me, dude! She's already said that to me a hundred times, and Noora said it to me a million more when I tried to ask her for help!" Magnus exclaims. Its quickly punctuated by him throwing his hands up in the air in a huff as the other boys just laugh even harder.

Isak rolls his eyes in exasperated fondness. 

"You really are hopeless, Magnus. Some of the things you have talked to us about her are pretty private. Even if you may not feel that way, it's obvious she does. By talking to us about some of what you get up to when you are intimate, you've probably embarrassed her a lot. She has trusted you, and only you, with that side of herself. You broadcasting it to others may have upset her greatly," Isak tries his best to explain it to Magnus. 

"But how do you know that?" Magnus questions right back. 

"Because I would feel the same way if Even did that. Some things should just stay behind closed doors or between the two of you. Not everyone wants people to know what they are like when they are in private like that. Some people are just not that comfortable with it," Isak responds, not feeling as strong in his reply this time. His words are hitting far too closely to his true feelings than he would ever like to share in public. 

"You should probably apologize. Maybe with flowers," Mahdi supplies, finally having gotten himself under control. 

"And with chocolate," Jonas adds in helpfully. 

"No, I don't think you need all that. I think it will mean more if you just apologize, and mean it. Show her that you understand what you did wrong. If you don't truly know why you were wrong it won't mean anything," Isak disagrees softly. 

"I'm going to have to agree with Isak. There are times to go extra and there are times when it's better to keep it simple. Now is one of those simple times. Just be sincere with her," Even pipes into the conversation for the first time as he gets up from the back of the bench to make his way over to Isak. 

Isak instinctively leans closer to Even when he lands beside him. He hopes he is not imagining the upward quirk of Even's lips at that. 

"Okay, I guess I should probably go find Vilde then," Magnus states as he does an about face and makes his way back towards the school. 

"I think Isak and I will take our leave too, and maybe head home?" Even turns his head towards Isak, obviously aiming his question at Isak.

Isak is not entirely sure which home he is referring to, Even's own or Isak's bedroom at the kollektiv's apartment, but he nods his head yes anyways. He doesn't particularly care where they go as long as he gets to stay with Even. 

"Alright man, Mahdi and I are off to the skate park since we have zero interest in seeing Magnus' awkward attempts at apologizing." 

"Besides, we'll probably hear all about it on Monday anyways," Mahdi casually adds onto Jonas' statement. 

Jonas claps Isak on the shoulder, and gives Even a quick high five, before both he and Mahdi head off in the direction of the skate park. 

"Shall we," Even asks as he clasps Isak's hand into his own. 

Isak doesn't respond verbally. He just quietly lets Even drag him along to whatever destination he has in mind. No sound is made by either of them until they make it onto the bus, and even then it's Even who breaks the comfortable silence between the two of them. 

"You handled that very well back there, Isak." 

"Hmm, what? With Magnus?" Even's softly spoken words pulled Isak out of the tired daze he had fallen into during their silence. 

"Yes, with Magnus. Jonas and Mahdi probably would have just kept laughing at him, and I really was not much better. He reminds me too much of a puppy dog sometimes. You explained the situation, and what he might have done wrong, in a way that was easy and simple for him to understand. I think if anyone of us tried to explain it he might not have understood why he was in the wrong. I'm proud of you," Even presses a soft kiss to his cheek. 

Isak just duck his head, hiding his small smile and light blush, and shrugs. He is not sure how to respond to that. He is even more unsure of what there is to be proud of. He was just helping a friend. 

Luckily his boyfriend seems to understand as he doesn't try to push Isak to respond. Instead they settle back into a comfortable quiet for the rest of the ride. 

 

Isak is very nearly asleep, with his head resting on Even's shoulder, when the name of his usual bus stop is called out. He is pulled into partial awareness when Even gently nudges him off his shoulder so he can stand before helping Isak up. They are off the bus, with Even carrying both of their backpacks and leading Isak by their joined hands, before Isak is even fully awake. 

"M'sorry," Isak mumbles out, trying to wipe the sleepiness from his eyes with the hand not currently joined with Even's. 

Even just turns to kiss Isak's forhead in answer. Isak notices that is one of the few ways he tells Isak there is no need for an apology or to stop being silly. 

Before too long they are entering into his shared apartment, and it is surprisingly quiet for once. Isak slumps against Even as soon as the front door closes. It has been a long day. A long couple of weeks even, and all he wants to do is curl up on his bed and cuddle with his boyfriend. 

Even, the amazing boyfriend that he is, easily maneuvers them into Isak's room. 

Once they are far enough into his room Isak stops playing limpet on his boyfriend, so he can fall back on to his bed. He isn't on his back, comforter scrunched up some what uncomfortably under his head and shoulders, for more than a second before he is making grabby hands at his boyfriend. 

Said boyfriend just stands there and chuckles lightly at him. 

"C'mon baby, we both still have homework to do, and I know you have an essay for Norwegian you have to turn in, in two days time," Even tries to reason with Isak when all he gets is a grumpy stare at his laughing. 

Screw responsibilities, he would like his cuddles now! 

"Alright, sleepy baby. I can see I won't be get anywhere with you on that subject. Get comfy in bed while I go grab us a snack," Even leans over him on the bed and places a soft kiss to his forehead. 

Isak only whines a little bit when he actually has to move to get into a comfy position. 

It doesn't take too long for Even to appear back into the room with what looks like a bowl of fruit salad in one hand and a plate of cookies in the other. Isak makes grabby hands at the bowl of fruit. Even just chuckles softly at his boyfriend as he hands over the fruit salad. Isak watches Even over his bowl of fruit as he sets the plate of cookies on the bedside table before getting into bed with him. 

"Your love of fruit still amazes me, most people would be grabbing at the plate of cookies. I never would have pegged you for a fruit person when I first started getting to know you. I don't think many people would," Even admits as he steals a few apple chunks from the bowl. 

"Jonas knew," Isak mumbles grumpily not stopping his greedy plundering of the fruit. 

He feels a lump of emotions lodge itself in his throat, and tears prick at the back of his eyes, when he notices the strawberries and pineapple hiding in the bottom of the bowl. His favorite fruits. He doesn't remember ever mentioning loving them, so how did Even know? 

Even must see the silent question in Isak's eyes when he tears his gaze up from the bowl to look at him. 

"Whenever there was fruit around, whether on a platter or mixed in a bowl, you always left those two for last. It must have been something you did subconsciously because I don't think you've ever realized you do it. At first I thought you didn't like them but thought you had to eat them to be polite or something. I later realized, after watching you do it for a while, you left them for last so you could take more time to enjoy them. I began to enjoy seeing that tiny smile you would have when you would eat them. It was like eating them gave you so much joy that for a second the happiness unknowingly leaked onto your face. I started sneak them in whenever I could just see your face light up. I guess I just forgot to be sneaky today," Even shrugs, seemingly not even the least bit embarrassed by his confession. 

Isak honestly has no idea what he did to deserve to have Even, but he is so grateful anyways. 

"I love you," Isak breathes out. 

Even's answering smile is all that is needed to wash away any of the embarrassment Isak feels from just blurting that out. 

"I love you too, baby," Even whispers against Isak's lips before he catches them in a kiss. 

Their kiss reminds chaste. More an affirmation of their feelings than anything else. Isak is the first to pull away as moves to tuck himself into a comfortable position into Even's side. Even shifts around a bit to find a comfortable position too. They stay like that, with one of Even's arms now holding Isak close to his side, as Isak slowly finishes off his bowl of fruit salad. 

By the time all the fruit is gone Isak is left feeling sluggish, full, and super comfortable. His head is resting on Even's shoulder, and one of his hands is laying on Even's stomach lightly gripping his shirt. He could easily just fall asleep right then and there, but Even seems to have some other ideas. 

"C'mon my sleepy baby, you have to move. We need to get into a better position," Even speaks softly as he tries to shift them around. 

Isak just whines at that, and clutches at Even's shirt a bit more in hopes he will get the hint to just stop moving. 

"I know my grouchy koala. You just want to sleep, but we can't sleep in that position. You'll wake up with a sore neck, and my back won't thank me for staying in this position for long either. Let's just shift a little more down the bed so our heads are on the pillows, and then I will leave you to take a nap," Even tries to bargain with him. 

Even does have a point, but... 

"Not allowed to leave. Nap with me," Isak grumbles out. He does make a point of doing what Even says and shifts down the bed until his head hits his pillow. He doesn't move any further after that. 

"I'm not going anywhere, baby boy," Even shuffles Isak around a bit more, guiding him to lay in whatever position he has in his mind. He finally settles when they are both on their sides with Even spooning Isak from behind, his arms firmly locked around Isak's waist. This happens to be Isak's second favorite position to lay in with Even. The first being him laying sprawled across Even's chest with his head tucked up under Even's chin. "I don't want you to get anymore grumpy, so go to sleep, baby. You've earned it." 

He is not going to argue with Even on this one. 

Isak is quickly being lulled to sleep by the feel of Even's heart beating soothingly against his back and the sounds of his calm breathing in his ear. He is more than halfway asleep when his eyes flash open as he realizes something. Home. Even called this place, his bedroom in this kollektiv of strange but really accepting people, his _home_. Even called Isak's home _his_ home. 

Isak's left feeling slightly stunned by that. 

Whatever did he do to get so lucky? To get to be wrapped in the arms of someone he is completely head over heels in love with, and who seems to feel the same way, in a home he finally feels safe in with people who despite his grumpiness and inability to clean his room seem to really care for him. 

The last thought that passes through his mind before he falls into the peaceful darkness of sleep is that he is thankful for Even crashing into his life, as he has never been happier than he is now.

**Author's Note:**

> I'd like to say first of all that this fic went in a completely different direction than I though it would. It was suppose to be a short introspective drabble about Isak realizing how lucky he is to have Even as a boyfriend. Within a few sentences that changed complete, and then it changed again when Isak decided he wanted to be a sleepy baby. Despite all that, and the fact that this is my very first time writing Isak and Even, I am not disappointed in how it turned out. I can only hope that I did the characters justice, and that they aren't too out of character. This fic is edited all by me since I don't have a beta, so there may be some mistakes that I missed. I really do hope you enjoyed reading my fic though.


End file.
